Forged Under Fire
'Forged Under Fire'http://cabletvt.powerrangermail.net/index.php/topic,5806.0.html is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. This episode marks the new ability of the T-Rex Super Charge mode to use other Energems in a fight. It also marks the Gold Ranger's turn to use the Dino Super Drive Saber. Synopsis Tyler Navarro looks forward to catching up with his dad James Navarro after not seeing him for the past 10 years. When Tyler’s Energem becomes cracked, he is forced to mend it by placing it in Hot Lava and prove to his dad he’s not a kid anymore. Meanwhile, Singe begins his next plot that involves using Hunter for bait. Plot to be added Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Reuben Turner - James Navarro * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Richard Simpson - Keeper (voice) * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) * Mark Mitchinson - Singe (voice) * Jay Simon - Hunter (voice) * Arlo McDiarmid - Rusty Dino Chargers * Dino Charge Red Ranger – Dino Cycle, T-Rex (Battle Mode), T-Rex Super (x2), Dino Armor X, Stego + Tricera + T-Rex (Tri-Stego), Anklyo + Tricera + T-Rex (Tri-Anklyo), Anklyo + Pachy + T-Rex (Anklyo-Pachy), Para + Raptor + T-Rex (Para-Raptor) * Dino Charge Black Ranger – Dino Drive * Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive * Dino Charge Green Ranger – Dino Drive * Dino Charge Pink Ranger –Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive * Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) * Dino Charge Aqua Ranger – Dino Cycle, Ankylo + Anklyo (Dino Morpher Blast) * Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Pachy + Pachy (Dino Morpher Blast) * Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A Errors * While in the cave, Tyler tells James that he is the only one who has used Dino Armor X before. This is false as Chase was the first one to use it in True Black. However, he could have meant that he is the only one out of he and James who can use the Armor. * Simultaneously, both the T-Rex Zord and the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher are used. However, it's been established that the T-Rex Zord and the Super Charge Morpher are the same entity so it shouldn't have been present in two locations. * Before Tyler uses Anklyo-Pachy Formation for the first time, Tyler uses Tri-Anklyo Formation. However, in a quick scene, he's back to his default T-Rex Super Charge form and then goes back to Tri-Anklyo Formation. Notes * A monster that has the head of Crazar can be seen in the background. * This is the first episode to have four credited writers. * Another Kyoruger reference: Singe called Tyler a walking carnival. The T-Rex Super Charge upgrade was based off of Kyoryu Red Carnival. * While Tyler was fighting Singe, he said " Morphinominal!" a phrase from Mighty Morphin. See Also Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode